Broken Trust, Shattered Soul
by feather-of-an-angel
Summary: Imagine you were an elf and a young one as well. Cool, isn’t it? But if you were alone and the people you trusted locked you in, because they want to “protect” you, what would you think? LOTRXHP R&R!


**Broken Trust, Shattered Soul**

Hi, everyone!

First off, English isn't my mother tongue, so if you find any mistakes please correct me. But don't be too strict with me. I'm writing this story because the idea has been haunting me and I like writing.

Ooookay… This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Don't like it? Don't read it!

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own anything but the plot, the main character and maybe some little details. Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling /J.R.R. Tolkien.

SUMMARY:

Arin has faint traces of elven blood in her veins, which become dominant on her sixteenth birthday. Unfortunately for her, true elves have become a myth in the wizarding world and she's locked in to protect her. She finds a way to escape and lands in Middle Earth. But her trust in people is almost nonexistend… …

I think, I've bored you enough…

**Prologue**

Imagine you were an elf and a young one as well. Cool, isn't it? But if you were alone and the people you trusted locked you in, because they want to "protect" you, what would you think? If they forbade you to go for a walk, to leave your room until you are a mere shadow of yourself? Not so cool, isn't it?

Well, welcome to my life.

Everything began one sunny morning in August I don't know how many years ago. All I remember is that it was my sixteenth birthday and the day I would finally receive my heritage. But unfortunately for me, this heritage contained more than I had bargained for. By some freaky accident those faint traces of elvish blood became dominant and I woke up with pointy ears.

But that didn't make my life hell. Far from it – at least once I got used to those headaches, because everyone insited on imitating a herd of mammoths. Suddenly I was able to feel the energies of the living beings around me – a completely overwhelming feeling. I felt at peace whenever I was outside.

In fact, I believe it was the first time I've felt at peace ever since my parents were killed by some maniac and I got shipped of to some cousin who couldn't care less for me…

But this isn't important – well, at least not now.

My dear cousin had left me alone for the summer holidays and as I was considered as not normal and odd by the neighbourhood, noone noticed the change. Though it is quite a feat to be considered as odd, if the whole neighbourhood consisted of witches and wizards…

But then, the new term arrived and I had to go back to school…

Mind you, back then I hadn't realized that I was an elf as there were only a few books, which mentioned them, and I wasn't a bookworm – at least not back then. It also could have been, because I hate mirrors and avoid looking into them, whenever I can, and didn't notice the change. To my best knowledge, I had received a gift, nothing more, nothing less. But I hadn't been turned into a different being.

I arrived at the school and was ushered to the headmaster's office. I was completely clueless and naïve, so I didn't suspect anything. Even when the headmaster was completely baffled at my appearance, I was only mildly confused.

Little did I know that elves were considered a myth and that the headmaster was completely fascinated by them. And there was another thing I didn't know: The headmaster had the tendency to keep everything he was fascinated with "safe".

And so I was completely surprised when he raised his wand at me and said: "It is for your own good, Arin."

The next moment I woke up in a room I had never been in before. The furniture was different from everything I had seen, but I felt as if I knew it. So I wasn't too worried when I climbed out of bed and went to inspect the room.

But the moment I looked out of the window I knew that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. I was at the school and could see the first years having their first flying lesson on the lawn. I panicked and tried to get outside. It wouldn't be good, if I missed lessons- especially not in my final year. I ran out of the bedroom into a really comfortable living-room but I paid it no mind as I raced to the other door and tried to open it. In vain.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that my headmaster had locked me in. And back then I didn't know why.

The headmaster didn't come to explain his actions that day. Neither the next. Or the next week.

I was left to my own devices and so I started to read all the books in the living-room out of sheer boredom, because my trunk with all my paints and sketchbooks was missing. And I wondered all the time, what the hell was going on.

But finally – I believe it was after a month or two and I had finally noticed that my appearance had completely changed – the headmaster came and visited me in my little prision. He didn't explain much, only that I needed protection as all my kin had been slayed in the great wars with the vampires.

Needless to say, I wasn't albe to make heads or tails of what he told me, so read all the books about vampires until I found the race that had been killed by them: elves. And thus began my quest to find out everything about elves.

During my research I had found out that I had access to the school library trough another book that listed every little registered parchment. I guess the headmaster didn't want be to become insane but believe me: if you ever do something stupid such as locking an elf into a room with no opportunity to go outside, said elf _will_ become insane sooner or later - no matter what you try to prevent it.

And while I'm not yet insane I did throw quite a few temper tantrums during which I found out a great deal about myself – but that story is better left for another time. I don't know how much time I spent in these rooms, but I started to loose my hope.

At first, I had been quite confident, that I would get out of these rooms eventually. But after a few years and almost no visits from anyone, I was despaired.

But then I found something in an ancient scroll that gave me a tiny spark of hope back. It wasn't much, but over the years I had learned to trust my intuition.

The author of that scroll spoke of an astronomical constellation, which brought all magic out of focus. To every other magical being this would have sounded like an apocalypse but to me it meant freedom. Without a focus, the wards that prevented me from leaving my rooms would be useless and I would be able to escape my prision.

The only drawback was the fact that the scroll was ancient. Actually, it dated back to 4997 B.C. and I had no idea when this constellation would appear again. And so I continued my research until I figured it out: 2003 A.D., equinox.

This left me with one problem. I had no idea which date it was. But I was lucky, als the headmaster decided to honor me with his presence and I took the opportunity to enquire about the date.

To my utter shock it was already march, 2003 A.D. and I had spent more than ten years in this rooms. But I couldn't have cared less. I wanted to be free and three more months weren't much time to prepare.

I knew that I had to be fast if I wanted a chance and so I started to run. My rooms weren't perfect for this activity – quite the opposite! – but that didn't matter to me. At least I learnt to dodge as well. I would run until I collapsed, then I'd rest some time and repeat everything until I was shure I could outrun every single witch or wizard in this school. I reread everything I knew about elves to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything.

And now? Now I was waiting for midnight as it is the 20th of march in 2003 A.D. I had my back with a change of clothing and some provisions but little else.

I had been fairly restless and every second felt like an hour while I walked up and down in front of the window. Finally, the old grandfather clock chimed twelve times and I could sense the magic around me loosing its focus.

I ripped the door open for the first time in years and was barely able to contain my happiness, when I stepped out of my rooms. I darted through the corridors using every shortcut and secret passage I knew.

I reached the entrance hall in record time and was already opening the little side door next to the gate, when I heard an outraged yell behind me. I didn't waste any time to look who it was but slipped through the door and slammed it shut behind me.

I forgot everything when the cool night air hit my face and played with my long hair. I took a deep breath and savoured the scent of the fresh air. In my prision – my _former_ prision I hadn't been able to open the windows but now… _this_ was heaven.

Angry curses behind the side door brought me back to reality and I started to run towards the edge of the school grounds and the end of the wards.

While I ran, I could sense the chaotic magic around me. The only thing I could compare to this sensation was a warm dizzle during the summer months. I could hear my pursuer panting behind me before he gave up and tried to stun me, but I was too far away.

When I reached the edge of the wards, I encountered my only real problem. The wards were so old and so full of magic, that the astronomical constellation didn't interrupt the steady flow of the magic but the barriers between dimensions as well. Windows to different dimension floated on the chaotic magic like ice floes.

Behind me I could hear different voices approaching, but I still hesitated to pass the wards and hope for the best. I wasn't that trusting, that naïve. Not anymore…

But then I heard the voice of the headmaster and I remembered how many times I had sat on the windowsill yearning to be outside. To breath the fresh air. To feel the rain on my skin. To be free. I turned and looked at the school one last time before I ran and jumped into a window to a different dimension.

And then everything turned black as I sank into unconsciousness.


End file.
